


Every Year...

by Paradigmenwechsel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:48:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21921541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradigmenwechsel/pseuds/Paradigmenwechsel
Summary: Some holiday "traditions" suck…
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 13
Collections: Shorties but Goldies





	Every Year...

**Author's Note:**

> One of the most common issues during theses holidays…  
> Maybe it is stress, or to much emotions. ^^P  
> Or maybe it is a welcomed chance to reconnect with the ones we love.
> 
> Either way, this is no Beta, I am not native and still only bringing up shorties…  
> Have fun or distraction. ^^)

Every year… SPN FF

“Is this on purpose?!“  
“Do you want to tell me something?”

Dean went on.  
He wasn’t necessarily angry or worried for that matter, but the older Winchester had to question this yearly, around this time, repeated routine.

“…D..ean..”  
Sam begged weakly, eying the small Pot his Brother was holding.

“No, seriously! Is it some kind of aftereffect, you know…, to much curses and stuff?”  
Dean wondered on, so far ignoring the pleading eyes of his ‘little’ Brother who seemed close to tears already.  
Calmly Dean took the spoon with this special, extra spicy, burning hot own Creation and the best remedy the Hunter knew about in/for such cases.

He looked at the steaming content before he sniffed, flinching with a slight grin at the Effect while walking farther into Sam’s room.

“You know if there is something you want to tell me…” The dark blond offered, but there was that dangerous amusement in his Voice as he sat down on his Siblings bed.

“Doesn’t it count as a tradition by now?”  
Dean wanted to know although seemingly talking to himself.

“D..ea…” Sam begged again, his Voice hoarse and a bit shaky.

“I’ve got you!” Dean promised, but Sam didn’t look any kind of convinced.

“Did…n’t…plan…” Sam tried, his arms weakly lifted to push Dean’s hand away.

“Come on…, don’t play coy now.”  
“It’s for your best, you know that!” Dean insisted, easily pushing the useless defense attempts aside.

\-------------

Sam felt terrible and he looked pale, his throat was burning like the rest of his body and it seemed to hot and to cold at the same time.  
He was shivering and in pain, everything was somehow dull… as the cold cloth was put on his forehead and the blanket pulled up a little bit more.

“Jeeez really why, why is it that you get ill at every damn Christmas…?!”

Dean complained, gently patting the softness of the bed, with that fond smile he had saved only to be used with/for Sam.

End…


End file.
